


overheating

by kiitemiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beaches, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Summer, vague mentions of Japanese poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitemiru/pseuds/kiitemiru
Summary: Right now though, it feels like Viktor is stuck in an oven with the temperature set to 300 degrees. Really, it’s only 36 degrees today, but it’s the hottest day in July so far. Maybe he’s overreacting a little, but even Saint Petersburg doesn’t normally reach temperatures this high.(Or, Viktor and Yuuri spend a summer day in Hasetsu)





	overheating

The seasonal vocabulary was among the first Japanese words that Viktor had taught himself. _Kisetsu_ is season, a charmingly elegant word he loves saying. He learns that the Japanese have a whole collection of season-related words used in poetry, called _kigo_ , something he finds it incredibly interesting. He’s been reading a lot of Japanese poetry since he first arrived to coach Yuuri.

It’s July in Hasetsu and it’s hot. It’s hot and humid and sticky and he thinks he might actually be melting. Viktor has spent most of the summer in a very loosely tied jinbei, even though Yuuri always tells him to tie it properly. Viktor knows he actually doesn’t mind, if the blush on his face is anything to go by.

_(“Would you rather I go shirtless instead, hmm?”_

_“V-Viktor!”)_

Viktor always seems to have a perpetual blush on his face in summer. Red shows up so much more on his pale skin. He’s always found it annoying, but Yuuri says it’s cute. He’d blushed for real at that.

 _Natsu_ is summer, a word which implies a pleasant, holiday-like atmosphere. The onsen has a very lazy, relaxed feel during these months. It’s a good time to lounge in the dining hall, drinking slightly chilled sake and chatting. Hiroko makes cold soba noodles and Yu-Topia’s speciality squid sashimi. Viktor loves sitting with Yuuri on days like those, head resting against his shoulder and his cheeks pleasantly warm from alcohol.

Right now though, it feels like Viktor is stuck in an oven with the temperature set to 300 degrees. Really, it’s only 36 degrees today, but it’s the hottest day in July so far. Maybe he’s overreacting a little, but even Saint Petersburg doesn’t normally reach temperatures this high.

“ _Yuu_ -ri, I’m dying! I can feel myself turning into a puddle as I speak!” he cries dramatically, throwing an arm over his head before immediately grimacing at how much he’s sweating. His hairline is practically soaked and it’s highly unpleasant. His head is in Yuuri’s lap, and Yuuri looks down at him with an amused smile. He leans forward and grabs a glossy magazine lying nearby, using it to fan Viktor’s face. He sighs at the cool relief.

With his other hand, Yuuri reaches for his phone and looks something up. Viktor tilts his head back to try and catch a glimpse, but trying to read upside down in this sweltering heat is making his brain hurt.

“Wikipedia says that Saint Petersburg has a humid continental climate,” Yuuri muses, scrolling down. “There was a record high of 37.1 degrees in August 2010.”

“Yeah, but that was during the super crazy heat wave. Summer in Saint Petersburg is more like mid-twenties.” Viktor pouts, taking the magazine from Yuuri to fan himself. Yuuri chuckles softly. Even after so long together, the sound still makes Viktor’s heart soar.

“Do you want to go to the beach, Vitya?”

“Mm… maybe later? I’d love to, but it’s too hot. I think I’ll burn to a crisp as soon as I step into the sunlight,”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were a vampire now.” Yuuri teases.

“I wish I sparkled in the sun instead of burning instantly, though.”

Yuuri laughs again as he looks down at him, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Viktor’s smile grows wider. He’s lovely like this. He’s always lovely. For a moment, Viktor forgets all about the scorching weather and just lies there with his head in Yuuri’s lap, a content smile on his lips.

“Would you like a cold drink?” Yuuri asks quietly, tenderly brushing back Viktor’s bangs. Viktor pushes his hand away playfully, sure that the feeling of his sweat-damp hair is not pleasant to touch. Yuuri ignores this and sweeps his pale hair away from his eyes.

“That would be very nice, thank you.”

It appears that Hiroko is a mind reader, as she strolls out with a tray just as Yuuri hops up off the porch. He lets out an amused ‘oh’ before sitting down again and Viktor wastes no time in settling his head back in his lap. Hiroko sets the tray down next to them and laughs cheerfully as she takes one look at his flushed face.

“ _Daijoubu ne,_ Vicchan?” she asks, smiling brightly.

“ _Sugoku atsui!_ ” Viktor responds with a laugh, fanning his face with the magazine once more. Both Hiroko and Yuuri chuckle, exchanging a few words in Japanese. Hiroko reminds them to put on sunscreen if they go out in the sun before bustling back inside the inn. Viktor gets up and repositions himself so that he’s sitting cross-legged next to Yuuri, their legs touching and shoulders brushing.

Yuuri pours two cups of iced tea from the glass jug on the tray and hands one to Viktor. The coldness is very welcome and he presses it to his face, humming in relief. Yuuri chuckles softly and sips his tea.

“Ahh, that’s nice,” he murmurs contentedly. Viktor takes a sip too and hums his agreement. The tea is refreshing and not as bitter as hot tea. He finds the earthiness quite delightful.

“What kind of tea is this?” Viktor asks, peering into his cup. The liquid is a pleasant light brown in the white ceramic. It looks pretty much the same as most teas he’s been drinking during his time in Japan, so he can’t really tell by sight. There’s no way he’d be able to tell just by taste either.

“ _Houjicha_ ,” Yuuri replies, sipping at his own cup again. Viktor thinks he heard that word during their short conversation earlier. “A type of roasted green tea. Okaa-san cold brewed it, so it doesn’t taste as bitter,”

“ _Genmaicha_ is your favourite, right? With the roasted rice?”

“Mm, but it’s better when it’s hot. Roasted teas are better for cold brewing, I think.”

They sit there on the porch in peaceful silence, drinking ice cold _houjicha_ and nibbling at the chilled watermelon slices Hiroko had brought along with the tea. Viktor draws a small heart in the condensation on the jug with his finger. Yuuri draws another one right next to it before adding two dots to make it look like a face.

“It’s you,” he chuckles. “You and your cute heart smile.”

Viktor beams at him brightly. Yuuri kisses him sweetly. He tastes like cold tea and watermelon juice.

When they finish up the last slices of watermelon, they take the tray back inside, thanking Hiroko. For the next hour or so, they laze around in their room with the fan turned on full blast. At one point, they try cuddling, but the shared body heat proves to be too much. Yuuri places his hands on Viktor’s face, remarking about how hot he is. Viktor laughs and replies that he knows he’s hot.

Taking pity on him, Yuuri brings him a small handtowel soaked in cold water. He sighs in bliss as he lays it on his head. His husband only smiles fondly at him, remarking that it’s almost like Viktor’s got a fever.

Makkachin pads into the room a little while later, whining in what must be discomfort. Yuuri clicks his tongue in sympathy, beckoning him up onto the bed. Unfortunately, he jumps right onto Viktor, who wheezes as the air is knocked out of his lungs. Completely unapologetic, Makkachin curls up in Yuuri’s lap.

“Poor boy, having this much fur must be no fun in hot weather,” he murmurs, running his hands over Makkachin’s curly brown fur. “Wanna go to the beach?”

The poodle barks, tongue lolling in excitement. Yuuri laughs softly. He checks the weather on his phone before turning to Viktor.

“The worst of the heat has passed,” he says. “Do you still want to go?”

Viktor nods, almost as enthusiastic as Makkachin.

They hastily pack a bag and as soon as they’re changed, they’re off to Hamasaki Beach. The temperature has indeed cooled down a little, but it’s still fairly humid. The sunlight catches against the ocean waves, glinting and sparkling. Viktor wants to dive right into the water immediately. Within about three seconds, he’s got his shirt off and is already halfway down the beach towards the tide. The sand is soft under his feet, warmed from the sun.

“Vitya, sunscreen,” Yuuri calls after him, amusement in his voice. Viktor turns right around and goes back to him. Yuuri has already laid down a towel and is in the process of putting up a large umbrella. Viktor reaches for the sunscreen in the bag, but Yuuri beats him to it.

“Will you let me?” he asks, giving him a smile. Viktor flushes, nodding. He sits down on the towel as Yuuri squeezes some sunscreen from the tube into his palm. Without warning, he smears a healthy amount across Viktor’s back. It’s cold against his skin.

To speed up the process, Viktor rubs sunscreen across his arms, legs and chest while Yuuri works on his back. Viktor holds in his giggles when he starts on his sides, trying not to squirm too much. Yuuri is even more thorough with his face, gently smoothing the cream over his nose, cheeks and ears. When he’s done, he pecks Viktor’s lips quickly.

“Once when I was a kid,” Yuuri begins, sliding off his own shirt and applying sunscreen to himself. “We went to the beach and I fell asleep in the sun with my glasses on. I didn’t get why Mari-neechan kept laughing until we got home and I saw myself in the mirror. My face got tanned around my frames. I looked like a racoon, it was so embarrassing.”

Viktor stifles a snicker at the mental image as he repays the favour, rubbing sunscreen into Yuuri’s back. Yuuri playfully swats his arm in mock indignation. In return, Viktor tells him a story of his own. He talks about how he’d gone to the beach once with his cousins, and one of them had slapped sunscreen on him. He’d forgotten about it, so when he inevitably got a sunburn, he was light red all over except for one handprint shaped patch on his left leg.

Viktor stands up after they’re both sun-protected to their satisfaction, ready to run straight into the water, but he notices that Yuuri remains sitting.

“You’re not coming?” he asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Later,” Yuuri responds, taking a book out of the bag. “I think I’ll read for a bit first.”

Nodding in understanding, Viktor heads down towards the tide. Makkachin barks and follows him. The soft sand grows damp as he gets closer towards the rolling tide. The first contact with the water is heaven against his heated skin. While Makkachin is content to run along the tide, Viktor paddles in further until it’s just deep enough for him to submerge himself.

The sudden coldness is like a shock to his system. He immediately feels awake, roused from the slight daze that the summer humidity has cast on him. Perhaps he and Yuuri should go snorkelling sometime. When the need for oxygen begins to prickle his lungs, he resurfaces. He tosses his head, shaking the saltwater from his hair.

Viktor looks back at the shore, meeting Yuuri’s stunned gaze. He gives him a wink and flashes a grin at him, starting to wade back to shore. Yuuri pretends to swoon and hides a coy smile behind his hand. His eyes flicker to the left and he suddenly starts laughing for some reason. Viktor looks over as well, but it’s too late.

While he was distracted by Yuuri, Makkachin had snuck up to his side, dripping wet. He shouts in alarm, trying to scramble backwards, but the water stops him from going very far. Makkachin shakes the water off vigorously and all Viktor can do is raise his arms up to protect his face from rogue droplets.

He remembers the first time he’d given Makkachin a bath and the poodle had shaken himself in the middle of it. Viktor had gotten an eyeful of soapy water and fell off the chair in the bathroom. Interpreting this as a playful gesture, Makkachin leapt out of the tub and needless to say, the rest of the bath was rather disastrous.

Sighing in mild exasperation, but mostly amusement, Viktor heads back to Yuuri sitting under the shade of the umbrella. The dry sand sticks to his wet feet and gathers unpleasantly between his toes.

“You look pretty warm there, Yuuri,” Viktor begins, a mischievous tone in his voice. Yuuri’s eyes immediately turn wary. “Maybe you need to cool off?”

“Viktor, don’t you _dare_!” Yuuri gasps when Viktor starts inching towards him. He clambers to his feet, dropping his book in the process, and runs. With his crazy stamina, there’s no contest between who can run the longest, but Viktor’s got a lot of experience in running after Yuuri.

He chases him down the beach and Makkachin barks excitedly, running after them. The sand makes it hard to run quickly. As it turns out, laughing while running wears Yuuri down a lot faster. Taking note of this, Viktor shouts out the most ridiculous thing he can think of at the moment.

“You can’t run from the evil sea witch!”

Yuuri nearly trips in the sand. He slows down, trying to catch his breath while laughing wildly, and Viktor swoops in at the opportunity. He scoops Yuuri up bridal-style and holds him tight to combat his subsequent squirming.

Still wheezing with laughter, Yuuri swats weakly at his chest. Playing along, he protests, “Unhand me, you fiend!”

Viktor wades out until the water reaches his mid-thigh. He lowers Yuuri until his feet dip into the ocean. They’re both panting from exertion. In the background, Makkachin barks at the tide.

“What will you do now, Prince Yuuri? It would be a shame if I dropped you…” Viktor taunts, laughter bubbling up in his chest at the absurd situation they’ve landed themselves in.

“Just you wait, evil… s-sea witch…” Yuuri tries to retort, but he dissolves into giggles the moment that ‘evil sea witch’ leaves his lips. “My saviour will come soon!”

Viktor pauses. “Hmm. Being the brave sailor who rescues the handsome prince from the clutches of the evil sea witch sounds a lot better than being the evil sea witch. I changed my mind, I have just saved you,”

The corners of Yuuri’s mouth are twitching. “Is that so? Well, thank you then, kind sailor… I believe a reward is in order for my hero?”

“I like the sound of that.”

To any passers-by, they must look incredibly strange, standing in the ocean and kissing while their dog runs towards the tide and barks when it rolls back in towards the shore. The sun is warm against the nape of Viktor’s neck as they break apart. Yuuri’s looking at him with the softest expression.

“Seriously, Viktor, evil sea witch? Have you been talking to Georgi lately or something?” he says teasingly, kind of ruining the soft moment. Viktor only snorts at the memory of his former rinkmate’s short program back in 2016.

Yuuri decides he might as well go swimming now that Viktor has brought him out here. They spend the next few minutes enjoying the coolness of the water, splashing each other and drifting languidly. When the novelty eventually wears off, they head towards the showers to rinse off, washing the saltwater out of each other’s hair. Viktor swears his heart skips a beat when Yuuri runs a hand through his wet hair, pushing it back in an imitation of the hairstyle he wore for competitions.

They hold hands and sit in the sun for a little while longer, letting the water evaporate from their skin. A couple of seagulls land on the shore and Makkachin chases them around before they eventually fly off. As they’re packing away their things, Yuuri finds a couple of 100-yen coins in the bottom of the bag.

“Wanna go to the _konbini_ and get ice cream?” he asks, counting the coins in his palm. Viktor agrees immediately. The walk to the nearest store is short and when they arrive, he seriously contemplates climbing into one of the freezer compartments. While he wonders if he’d actually be able to fit, Yuuri chats with the lady at the counter, who accurately describes the heat as being murderous.

After some thought, Viktor picks out a peach ice pop because the pastel pink of the packaging is nice, and a soda one for Yuuri. While he likes to have variety and try a new flavour every time they buy ice cream at a _konbini_ , Yuuri prefers to stick to his much-loved soda Garigari-kun.

They pay for their purchases and the lady waves them off with a cheery smile. As they start to head back, Yuuri unwraps his Garigari-kun and immediately bites into it. Viktor cringes as he watches him. Just the thought of ice cream touching his front teeth makes him shudder. Yuuri notices the odd expression on his face and rolls his eyes at him, while taking another bite of the popsicle. Viktor can’t watch this anymore. He distracts himself by opening his own and appreciating the light pink colour in great detail.

They walk back to the onsen hand in hand, the sweet taste of peaches and soda on their tongues and Makkachin ambling along beside their feet.

* * *

 

It’s eight at night and they’re sitting on the porch again, enjoying the cool breeze. Yuuri has his head on Viktor’s shoulder, his glasses resting on top of his head. Leaves rustle softly and cicadas chirp quietly. They could easily fall asleep out here.

“I used to think that cicadas were annoying,” Yuuri murmurs. He sounds like he’s already half-asleep. “But I guess the sound’s not so bad anymore. We’ve got a word for it in Japanese. _Semishigure_.”

“I read it once, in a haiku, I think. It’s a lovely word.” Viktor responds.

Summer in Hasetsu is hot and humid. Viktor doesn’t mind too much, as long as Yuuri is here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some general notes:  
>  _Daijoubu ne?_ \- Are you okay?  
>  _Sugoku atsui!_ \- Really (terribly) hot!  
>  (Based on my limited knowledge of Japanese, please feel free to correct me ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ)  
> Garigari-kun is a popular ice popsicle in Japan  
> A konbini is a convenience store
> 
> I might write more for this in the future? Idk lol  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated ♡  
> [My Tumblr](https://enchanted-hourglass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
